


here all along

by goldengalaxies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Maze is in love, Multi, Puppy Eve, Soft Maze, bit occ, kinda sad, not exactly season 4 spoilers but like u might want to read this after you watch s4, not really realistic but this is just a lil oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengalaxies/pseuds/goldengalaxies
Summary: “I need your help.” Eve says suddenly.“Anything.” Maze hates herself for being so eager.“Really?” Eve claps excitedly. “Okay, I need you to be my girlfriend.”Maze’s heart stops beating for a second. “What?”(fake dating au)





	here all along

Maze pulls up to the apartment block, slowing to a stop and pulling the key out of the ignition. Swinging her leg over her motorcycle, she unclips her helmet. 

She shakes her hair out, patting it down to avoid helmet hair. She wants to look her best, after all. She always does when she comes here. 

She’s in her favourite skin-tight red leather trousers that fit like a second skin with a jacket to match. She’s not got any make up on, but her hair is straightened just the way Eve likes it. 

She jogs up the stairs to apartment 5B in quickly, not slow enough to disguise her embarrassing rushed behaviour. 

The door swings open revealing Eve, in all her glory, wearing a bright red sundress. Just the sight of her gets Maze’s heart racing. 

“Maze!” Eve pulls her into a hug. The scent of coconut wafts from her shiny locks. It makes Maze dizzy. 

She pulls away, escaping Eve’s grasp before she does anything stupid and shrugs off her jacket, dropping it onto the ugly yellow armchair that Eve bought at a junkyard sale and insists on keeping, despite Maze’s best attempts to get rid of it (aka: by setting it on fire).

“What’s up?” Maze asks. It’s jarring coming here too see Eve so happy, after a week of crying into Maze’s shoulder. Maze and Lucifer had broken up, and to say it wasn’t mutual was an understatement. 

Eve’s lips break into a smile, flashing white teeth under those ruby red lips that Maze wants to kiss- more than anything. “I’ve had an idea.” She clasps her hands together and bounces slightly, sending ripples into the material of her dress. It flounces around Eve’s thighs, brushing the soft tanned skin there, and whatever Eve says next is lost on Maze. 

“Maze?” Eve’s voice brings her back to reality. 

“Alright. What is this idea then?”

“What?” Eve seems momentarily confused, but realisation lights in her eyes and she sighs fondly. “You weren’t listening were you?” 

Maze feels her cheeks begin to warm, and is suddenly thankful for her dark skin. It hides her tinged cheeks well. “Sorry, I didn’t hear anything about knives and zoned out.”

Eve giggles and it sends her heart soaring. Nothing ever sounded so wonderful. 

They lock eyes for a moment and Maze’s heart thumps at an almost painful speed. 

“I need your help.” Eve says suddenly. 

“Anything.” Maze hates herself for being so eager. 

“Really?” Eve claps excitedly. “Okay, I need you to be my girlfriend.”

Maze’s heart stops beating for a second. “What?” 

She wants Maze to be her girlfriend? The words are everything that Maze has ever wanted to hear, but she didn’t expect it to go like this. Why is does Eve need her help? 

“I’ve just been so upset since Lucifer and I broke up, you know? I didn’t even try and win him back, but I had an idea.”

“Yeah?” Maze can hardly believe this is happening. 

“There’s this dinner he has with his work. If he sees us together, he’ll get jealous and then he has to take me back! It’s the perfect plan.”

Maze takes a sharp breath in, her chest feeling unbearably tight. “Oh.” 

She doesn’t want Maze to be her girlfriend, she needs her to be. To get back together with Lucifer. Because Eve is still in love with Lucifer. 

Eve’s face falls. “What is it?”

Maze feels sick. And hurt. But mostly, she feels like an idiot for believing Eve would ever want her.

”It’s nothing.” 

”What is it?” Eve presses, her big, doe eyes staring up at Maze. Even with her heels on Maze always has a good 3 inches on her. 

“Eve, you deserve better.” Maze says bluntly. “He treated you terribly.” 

Eve’s face breaks into a frown at the accusation. “No he didn’t.”

Maze softens her tone. “You were unhappy.”

“That wasn’t his fault! It was just me- you know, being...” She trails off. 

Maze looks at her uncertainly. What if Maze is just being overly protective because of her own feelings towards Eve. She’s not exactly the most unbiased in this situation- she’d do anything Lucifer, and he’s her best friend but she loves Eve. 

“I love him, Maze, can’t you see that?” Eve’s eyes gloss over, shining brightly with unshed tears. “Please?”

Maze breaks. “Okay.” 

It’s not as though it’s anything to do with her, she supposes. It’s Eve’s relationship and it would be cruel of Maze to step in the middle of that just because of her own feelings. She should help her friend. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Eve repeats, the crinkle in her eyes causing the tears to spill over the edge even though she’s smiling now. It makes Maze’s heart hurt. “You’re the best friend I could have ever asked for, Maze, honestly.” She throws her arms around Maze and squeezes her tightly. “Love you!”

They’ve been saying it for years, but Maze’s throat almost closes up when she replies. 

“I love you, too.”

*

“I wonder if he’s here yet.” It’s the first thing Eve says as they walk into the restaurant, arm in arm. 

Her eyes scan the restaurant eagerly, craning her neck to see over the booths. 

The server notices. “Are you here to join a table, miss?” 

“Oh, no.” Eve blushes, falling back onto the balls of her feet. 

“Reservation for Smith.” Maze cuts in. 

Somehow, Eve had managed to find out what table the detectives would be eating at (Maze suspects Ella) and asked Maze to book a table over from them. 

“This way.” The waiter nods, smiling pleasantly. Maze rolls her eyes at his faux niceties. 

They sit and he fills their glasses with water, before turning to leave, giving them a moment to decide. 

“This place is stuffy as hell.” Maze says, wrinkling her nose at the menu. Why do all posh places have menus written in French?

Her stomach rumbles. She wants a burger but she can’t figure out what would be the closest thing. The meals all have ratings next to them and Cuisses de grenouilles is at the top with five stars. Maze figures in LA the most popular thing should be something like a cheeseburger. Maybe she should risk ordering that. 

Fingering her way through the menu, she notices a picture of a chocolate and raspberry cake that looks like something Eve would love. 

“Hey Eve, this looks-“ She glances up and stops. Eve isn’t even listening, her gaze fixed on a spot over Maze’s shoulder. Her own menu lays untouched.

Maze suddenly remembers why they’re there. 

It’s not real. 

She drops her gaze low, an odd embarrassment making her heart clench. Of course, Eve isn’t bothered about eating, they’re not here for that. She’s not here for that. 

Maze is here for Eve, but Eve is here for Lucifer. 

Her breath catches as a strange anger fills her. She’s not even annoyed at Even- it’s mostly at her self. 

And, if she’s honest with herself, a little at Lucifer, even though this isn’t his fault. Maze was the one who was stupid enough to get feelings for someone so emotionally unavailable. 

She turns her attention elsewhere studying the table with ridiculous intensity. She can’t bear to look at Eve again, knowing she’ll be craning her neck looking for Lucifer. 

Maze doesn’t want to remember that this is fake. 

Even looks ethereal tonight, in a golden skin tight dress that is cut just above her pale thighs. Maze wants to lick her way up those thighs, leaving marks over the perfect, pale skin. 

Guilt overtakes her. Eve is supposed to be her friend, and she’d probably feel disgusted if she knew what Maze was thinking. Nausea pools in her belly unbidden. 

Unable to stop herself, her gaze flickers up to see Eve leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table, still looking past Maze. 

Maze follows her gaze to see Lucifer entering in his usual expensively tailored suit with a blood red shirt underneath. 

“Quick, look at me.” Eve hisses. Maze jerks in surprise but turns her gaze back to Eve, who lets out a sudden laugh. 

“You’re so funny, Maze.” Eve smiles charmingly, shyly twisting a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“What?” Maze hadn’t even said anything. Her brows crease in confusion. 

Eve doesn’t reply, enraptured by Lucifer, and Maze suddenly understands. 

She tries not to feel hurt, after all, she did agree to this. She just didn’t think it would go quite like this. She can’t suppress the annoyance that sparks in her chest. 

“May I take your orders?” The server takes this moment to return. 

“Yeah.” Maze glares at him harshly, her lip curling. “I don’t understand shit on here, so the closest thing you have to a cheeseburger would be nice.” 

She smiles at his shocked expression. 

“Er, yes ma’am, coming right up.” She detects a hint of fear in his eyes, which she revels in.

“And you madam?” He turns to Eve, who looks startled at being addressed. It’s adorable. 

“Um.” She points at something on the menu. “This please.”

The waiter nods, before moving to collect their menus. “Won’t be long, ladies.” 

“Thanks!” Eve says. She rocks back in her chair slightly, her attention already diverted back to Lucifer. 

Maze lets out a sigh. She wishes they were at least somewhere interesting. Her pain is beginning to subside now as she realises that the she should just give up, but the deep resentment she still feels fills her with guilt. 

At least this would only be for a night. She’ll go to see Linda after this is all over- she always has a good stock of wine and Maze is planning to get spectacularly smashed after all these feelings.

One night of this, and then Eve and Lucifer would be back together (if he has any sense) and Maze would try and forget that her stupid crush happened at all.

Idly, she wonders why Lucifer is even attending this stupid dinner. It sounds like something he’d usually find any excuse to miss. Having dinner with work colleagues, that sounds like Maze’s personal hell. 

She’s bitter enough about having a boss, let alone colleagues who force you out to awkward dinners that nobody wants to go to. 

*

She gets her answer the moment she sees him with another detective. 

The woman is tall and gorgeous, with tanned skin and dark eyebrows, paired with sleek blonde hair that falls in waves on her back. Her face is serious, but the moment she sees Lucifer she smiles. 

And he smiles back, more open and more honest that Maze, in all her years of knowing him, has seen. 

Eve, thankfully, is too busy to notice, finally having started eating. Maze was right, she adores the chocolate cake here and currently too distracted to notice anything else.

Maze just watches her silently, hoping that she doesn’t look up and see what Maze is seeing right now. They’re so obvious to everyone but each other, so sickeningly adoring of each other that Maze can’t understand how any of the other detectives can stand to be around them. 

“This is so good.” Eve lets out a groan that twists Maze’s stomach into knots. 

She grins weakly. “I know right? I thought you’d like it.” 

“Aw, you know me so well.” Eve grins. 

Embarrassingly, Maze feels a sad sort of pride at Eve’s words. She feels as if she’s won something. 

Maze goes to speak but is suddenly interrupted. 

“Eve? Is that you?” Lucifer’s voice rings out. 

Eve’s head snaps up and suddenly, Maze’s hand feels warm, covered by Eve’s own. 

“Lucifer?” Eve pretends to look shocked. “Oh,” She pauses, looking bashful. “We’re kind of here on a date.” 

“Maze!” Lucifer gapes openly as his gaze turns to her. He looks genuinely blindsided, and for a moment, Maze feels slightly guilty. They’ve been friends since they were in nappies, and now she was on date with his ex. Well, a fake date, but he didn’t know that. 

Eve’s eyes sparkle with hope. “I’m sorry Lucifer, I know the two of you are friends. It just all happened so quickly.” 

“Oh, no, no. No need to apologise, ladies.” He smiles, seemingly recovered from his shock. “I’m happy for the both of you, truly.” 

“What?” Eve asks, looking aghast. 

“You two make an excellent couple. I hope your happy together.” It’s an unexpected gesture, but he genuinely seems to mean what he says. They all know Lucifer never lies. 

The same thought seems to have dawned on Eve’s face as her face crumples slightly. She looks as if she’s about to cry.

Maze steps in. “We are, thanks Lucifer.” 

He nods and opens his mouth to say something when the blonde detective comes up from behind him. 

“Hey, Lucifer you ready? Dan’s just getting the car.” 

“I’m coming Detective.” He makes a face. “God, she just can’t get enough of me.” 

The woman snorts, standing within ear shot. He winks at her and smiles charmingly at Maze and Eve, before turning to leave. “Maze, Eve.” He nods. 

Maze hesitantly turns her gaze to Eve, who’s eyes are already glossed over with unshed tears. 

“You okay?” Maze asks softly, gentler than she thinks she’s ever spoken. 

Eve wipes away her tears furiously. “He didn’t even care. I did all this to make him jealous, to make him realise what he was missing and he was happy!” Her red lips wobble as she speaks. 

Maze frowns, her temper flaring. Couldn’t Lucifer see what a mistake he’d made by throwing this all away? Eve was incredible, and anyone would be lucky to even breath the same air as her. 

Why did Eve even want to get back together with him? 

Maze loves Lucifer like a sister but they weren’t good for each other. Lucifer’s too preoccupied with himself to see when Eve is feeling insecure, something she genuinely struggles with, after her last boyfriend had torn her self-worth to shreds. Eve needs someone who can take care of her. 

During their relationship, Eve was constantly worried about being good enough for Lucifer. And Lucifer, being Lucifer, didn’t know how to deal with that. He was so wrapped up in himself, and being who Eve expected him to be, that he made Eve feel like she needed to change. 

It was a vicious cycle and resulted in an unhealthy relationship that hurt them both.

They both expected too much from the other. Eve wanted the old Lucifer, and Lucifer... well, after seeing him tonight with that other detective, she’s not sure he ever truly wanted Eve at all. 

The sound of a chair scraping makes her head snap up, just in time to see Eve jump up, pulling out her purse. 

“Eve?”

She purses her lips furiously, and blinks as if she’s trying not to cry, and throws a wad of cash onto the table. She throws on her jacket and strides across the restaurant, flying through the open doors into the now-dark night. 

Maze has no choice to follow. 

*

Maze exhales, the freshness of the night air evident by the fog that appears when she breathes. She suddenly wishes she had a cigarette, even though she hasn’t touched one in years. 

“How could he?” Eve’s voice crackles. “He moved on so fast.”

Across the road, Lucifer is kissing the detective. But it’s not in his usual style; there’s no sneaky hand curving down to hike up a dress, a skirt or whatever material covers the person in choice’s ass. There’s no race to the car, eager to get back to Lucifer’s apartment as soon as possible.

It’s incredibly gentle and passionate and if it wasn’t Lucifer, Maze would even say loving. It’s everything Maze wants to have with Eve and more. 

Maze doesn’t know what to say.

“Maze?” Eve turns to her. “What’s wrong with me?” 

“What?” 

“There must be something I’m doing wrong. I try my hardest to be everything they want, but it’s never enough! What do they have that I don’t?”

Maze feels like her heart could break into a million tiny shards at what she’s hearing. Does Eve really see herself like this? As if she’s something to be fixed for the person she’s dating? 

Why can’t she see that she’s enough?

Eve’s staring at her, those big, tearful looking up at her and Maze is filled with something wild and she can’t stop herself from drawing Eve’s face into her palms and pulling her closer. “Nothing. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You can’t keep changing yourself to please other people! You’re funny and kind and the most positive person I know.” Maze speaks in with a firm finality. 

Eve’s mouth falls open the tiniest bit and Maze just wants to kiss her. 

She takes a deep breath. “You’re sexy, and beautiful and loving and generous as fuck. Anyone who’s stupid enough to let you go doesn’t deserve you.” 

Eve continues to stare. An awkward silence falls between them. 

Maze swallows the lump in her throat, trying to ignore the sickening mixture of fear and regret. It’s too late now, there’s no going back from that admission. 

She just needs to be honest. “I love you.” She blurts, and then panics. Honest? Yes. That honest? Not so much. “I mean- I-“ 

Eve looks as if she’s been punched. “What?”

“I- I love you.” Maze feels like she’s dreaming. She can’t quite believe those words just came out of her mouth. 

“You love me?” 

Maze closes her eyes, not wanting to see the look of shock that is splayed over Eve’s beautiful face. 

“Yes.” She should leave before it gets any worse. Linda house is looking increasingly attractive as the minutes go by. She needs to be drunk to deal with this. Eve still hasn’t spoken. 

Maze takes a sharp inhale, a fresh sense of panic flooding through her veins. She’s so stupid. She’s just ruined their friendship and for what? 

It’s as if Maze threw an axe in their relationship, and the silence Eve is generating is the splinters that are piling up, making it more jagged and painful as the moments go by. 

“I need to go, I’m sorry.” Maze blurts, before turning tail and running away in the direction of where her bike is parked. Eve suddenly speaks up, but Maze ignores the sound of her name being called. She doesn’t want Eve’s kindness- and Maze knows she will be- she just doesn’t think she can face that gentle let down that she’s been fearing for all these months. 

“Maze, please! Stop!” Maze can hear the sound of heels clicking against the pavement as Eve races to catch up with her. “Maze, will you just-“ She grabs hold of Maze’s wrist, pulling her to a stop.

Before Maze can react, Eve twists her around by the wrist, a tugs her into a kiss. 

For the first few seconds, Maze freezes, her whole body turned to stone, her eyes wide open, reflecting the utter shock she feels. 

“Maze.” Eve whispers against her lips. Her hands twist in Maze’s hair and she pulls Maze down into a proper kiss. Maze’s surprise is nowhere near worn off, but she’s gathered her wits enough to kiss back.

Her pulse spikes and her heart feels unbelievably full as Eve’s soft lips brush against hers. Eve’s tongue slips into her mouth, and heat pools in Maze’s stomach. 

They’re both breathing heavily by the time Eve pulls away.

“Wha-“ Maze starts.

“I’m an idiot.” Eve chuckles.

Maze feels her brows climb on her face. 

“I thought I was in love with Lucifer.” The look on her face is nothing short of euphoric. “I’m so stupid. Maze, Maze.” She says her name like a prayer, before swooping in to capture Maze’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I love you.” 

Maze’s face crumples, trying not to cry as a mixture of happiness and relief overwhelms her.

“Eve.”

“I love you so much, Maze.” She captures Maze’s hand in her own, tugging her along to Maze’s bike. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> my cuties deserve the world!! this is for anyone who was silently dying whenever maze and eve had a scene bc these gays dk how to deal with feelings??
> 
> not completely happy with this, but i decided it’s only supposed to be a cute lil oneshot and it’s not meant to be realistic so 🤷
> 
> pls leave a kudos and/or a comment & thanks for reading! 
> 
> \+ if ur reading any of my other fics atm, i’m sorry for the long wait, i’ve been busy af but half term is soon so hopefully i’ll have lots of time to update now! :)


End file.
